


Vaulted Heights

by distress_and_disaRAE (RaeBLynn)



Series: those who wander and the old that is strong [2]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Considering this is gonna get DEEP, Eye of Eden Spoilers, Found Family, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Glitchy Text, Hey remember when I said his was gonna be one shots, Hidden Forest (Sky: Children of the Light), I lied take a two shot, Isle of Dawn (Sky: Children of the Light), Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Not yet but definitely in chapter 2, Rated Teen to be safe, Vault of Knowledge (Sky: Children of the Light), deep discussions, ey/em/eir/eirs/eirself pronouns, no beta we die like men, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBLynn/pseuds/distress_and_disaRAE
Summary: “Where do you think we came from?” Yuzo asked once when they were lying on the earthen dome in the Prairie, watching the sky side-by-side.“What do you mean?” Moki turned to face em.Yuzo shrugged. “Everything comes from something, right? But we… didn’t.” They just suddenly were, on the shores of the Isle. “So where do you think we came from? Why are we here?”She laughed, “Wow, we’re really thinking deep, huh.”“I’m serious!”“I know.” Moki paused, thinkingORMoki and Yuzo, discovering what life means as a Starkid.
Relationships: Yuzosig (Original SkyKid Character) & Jurutu (Original SkyKid Character), Yuzosig (Original SkyKid Character) & Mokomi (Original SkyKid Character)
Series: those who wander and the old that is strong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vaulted Heights

Yuzosig and Mokomi were born the same day. Perhaps ‘born’ isn’t the right word, considering there was no birth involved. ‘Made’ might be better. (Much later, Yuzo would confess to Moki that sometimes when ey woke up, ey could remember a voice speaking to em, like a dream within a dream. Before, Moki hadn’t heard anything, but she wasn’t listening before, and she started to hear the voice too. They never spoke of it to anyone else.)

Born or made, either way, they didn’t exist, and then they did. And then they existed together.

\---

Yuzo found Jurutu, who took em under his wing first, and then Moki. Moki found Uwatete, and Tetun, and Ozig, and-- basically, Moki was much more sociable. Yuzo, on the other hand, was content with Jurutu and Mokomi. (Both had been given nicknames by Yuzo. Mokomi, Moki, was happy with hers, while Jurutu rejected his with fervor. “I’m not going by Tutu, do I _look_ like a ballet dancer?”)

Jurutu showed Yuzo the spirits, and how to collect stars. (All the while, a memory of a dream within a dream niggled in the back of Yuzo’s mind. 

Br͍̘͉̰i͘n͉̞͚̭͔g҉ ̸͎̥o̴͖̬̹̙̭͚u͙̳͙̙͎ͅr̝ ̹͓̥̤̲l̡̻o̰̱̝͉͚ͅs̶͍̼t̥ ̶̳̦s̟̱͚̙̠̗t͏͍̮̲͉̙̮a͎r͜s̶̼͍̙͓ ̪̞h҉̥̺̻̲̱͕̘o̷̺̠̭͖̫m͔̰e̳.҉͙̳̭͍)

And then, when Yuzo and Moki had wandered into every land between the Isle and the Wasteland at least once, and Jurutu had shown them the first four floors of the Vault, he told them to be careful if they climbed the Vault any higher.

“Why?” Moki had been the one to ask, Yuzo already mulling over what he’d said.

“Because--” he hesitated and a strange look overtook his features, “once you start, you can’t really go back. And at the end of the Vault is the Eye of Eden.”

That instantly peaked both their interests. The older SkyKids would mention it rarely, only saying that everyone went there eventually, and everyone came back. Some, like Jurutu, had gone more than once.

“What is it?” Yuzo jumped at the chance, “Eden, what is it?”

“It’s… not really something that’s easy to talk about if you haven’t been there too. Just know that if, when, you go there, don’t go alone. And... be careful.” He refused to say much more on the topic, and was strangely quiet the rest of the day.

Moki wanted to go that very moment. She wanted to know what was so important that the others couldn’t talk about it, and if the only way was to go there herself then so be it.

Yuzo, on the other hand, wasn’t nearly so eager. Yuzu was the restless one, always wanting to explore new places, but anything that could make Jurutu go from joking to solemn on the turn of a dime was serious and likely dangerous, and ey didn’t like the thought of going at all. But everyone went to Eden eventually, and ey knew it.

Yuzo and Moki promised each other, that when they went, they went together.

\---

“Where do you think we came from?” Yuzo asked once when they were lying on the earthen dome in the Prairie, watching the sky side-by-side.

“What do you mean?” Moki turned to face em.

Yuzo shrugged. “Everything comes from something, right? But we… didn’t.” They just suddenly _were_ , on the shores of the Isle. “So where do you think we came from? Why are we here?”

She laughed, “Wow, we’re really thinking deep, huh.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know.” Moki paused, thinking. “Well, Jurutu told us about the Megabird.” A giant bird in the sky, the culmination of all living things. From where all life came, and where all life returned.

Yuzo frowned. “That’s not-- I meant us, specifically. Like, SkyKids, not life in general.”

“Do you think the dreams could be part of it?”

B͉̱͢r҉͓̤̺̹͖̯̟i̺͍͚̞n̬̦͇̞̬g̢̯̰͙̦͔̫ͅ ̫̬̫̭̣ͅo͓͎͚̮͍u̸̠͈̝̲͇͎̭r ̨͎͚l̩͍̥̙os̢̯ţ̘̗̫ͅ ̹̬̘̦͉̘ͅș̲̫͍̮t̷̜͙a̩̱̜r҉̭̰̹̘s͖͘ ̵h̳͞o͔̗͝m͜e͚̜̲̫͇̺͠ͅ.̥͈

“I--” ey took a deep breath, “don’t know. I don’t know.”

\---

“Do you ever wonder what happened?” It’s Moki who’s asked this time, while Yuzo is holding her hand and guiding her through the Hidden Forest.

“What happened?” Yuzo repeats as ey gather light from Darkness that’s already been burned away.

“Yeah, to… everywhere, really.” Yuzo takes them swerving to the right, where there’s a large crevice in the rocks and a spirit gate. “I mean think about it,” she continues as Yuzo lights eir candle and takes them through without trouble, “there are ruins everywhere. Even in the Isle things are a mess, and there’s not much there to make a mess of.”

Yuzo takes her over a small pond by skipping between mossy stones, and Moki notices it’s stopped raining. “And look at the Wasteland,” Moki says, “It’s… well, it’s a wasteland, obviously… but even the water is poison. And I know that rain drains us too,” she gestures behind them with her free hand, “but that’s different.”

There’s a bridge leading across a chasm in front of them, but Yuzo doesn’t take them over it. Instead, ey jump over the edge and fly to the left.

“And… there are spirits all over the place.” Moki continues, “and I love them, I do, but… they have memories. They had lives, and people they loved and… ever wonder why there are so many dead people hanging around? Or-- well-- you know.” Ey did know. The spirits may not be alive, but they weren’t quite dead either.

Yuzo glided into a hollow space in a tree. It was large but dark. “Every day,” ey answered seriously, before taking over to a stone circle on the floor and letting go of her hand. “Now, stomp on the floor. Like that porter spirit showed us.”

Moki eyed em suspiciously. “Why?”

Ey grinned. “You’ll see!” Ey said cheerfully.

Moki rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She stomped, and Yuzo did the same. The floor fell away beneath them.

Moki screamed; Yuzo laughed.

\---

Moki was practicing her harp on top of the cliff in the Isle of Dawn, Yuzo sitting crisscrossed not far away.

“Moki,” Yuzo said after a moment of Moki repeating the same sequence of chords three times.

“Hmm?” Moki was still focussed intently on the instrument.

“I’ve been thinking. I think-- I think I want to go to the Vault.

“Okay.”

“The top of the Vault, I mean. And Eden beyond that.”

Moki looked up from the harp and met eir eyes. Or eir masks eyes, at least. “Are you sure?”

Yuzo shrugged. “I’ve gotta be at some point, right? And I think this is as ‘sure’ as I’m going to get.”

Moki gave em a careful look before she put away her harp with a flip. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

Yuzo raised an eyebrow, “We should see Jurutu first,” ey pointed out.

“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember how the last one was all Fluff? This is... less so.  
> All the names, by the way, are taken from the randomly generated names in my constellation, or a mix of some.  
> In these fics the home space is considered purely a game mechanism, and thus doesn’t exist. Which means no portals or teleport to home option. This also means that the only way to Eden is at the end of the Vault, and the only way out of the End of the Vault is through Eden. Though I'm also giving them a way down to lower floors before they reach the summit, after which the only way is through.  
> If Salsa can exist in Sky so can Ballet. (Jurutu's opposition to ballet isn't a gender bias btw, he just isn't much of a dancer in general.)  
> At first I was going to publish the two parts as separate fics, but decided that wouldn't make much sense considering it would be a direct sequel and the fics in this series aren't meant to be in a chronological order.  
> Also if you have any prompts or ideas for this series (or just prompts in general) you can message me on Tumblr @raeraesmentality or leave it in the comments!


End file.
